A Match Made In Heaven
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: Kendall and Logan- A match made in Heaven. They were perfect for each other, and everybody knew it. KOGAN SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Nothing inappropriate.
1. The Perfect Couple

A Match Made In Heaven

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Ok, this is my first slash story, so please be nice! I've taken a liking to the Kogan pairing, so that's who this little one-shot is about. Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll on this matter. The winner by the way, was Kogan =) Well, you've been warned. Don't like, don't read. Rated T because I'll be paranoid if I rate it any lower. Nothing inappropriate, don't worry =) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Logie?" Kendall called to his boyfriend.<p>

"In the kitchen, baby." Logan called back, stirring the simmering pot on the stove. Kendall walked over and wrapped his arm around Logan's waist.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Kendall flirted jokingly. The shorter boy couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sounding comment.

"Just making dinner." Logan smiled, leaning and kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"Well it smells great." The blonde boy complimented. He left Logan to his cooking and sat on the couch, flipping on the television. About half an hour later, dinner was ready and Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie were seated at the table. Logan carried over a serving dish full of angel hair pasta and a pot of sauce. Everyone helped themselves as the raven hair boy sat in the empty seat next to Kendall.

"This is really good sauce, Logan." Katie praised. Carlos and James nodded in agreement, refilling their plates with a second helping.

"Thanks." Logan smiled. He felt a hand touch his thigh. He looked up to see his boyfriend smiling widely at him. Little things like that reminded Logan why he loved Kendall.

X~X~X~X

Kendall and Logan walked through Palmwoods Park, side-by-side, hand-in-hand. People passing by gave them big smiles, admiring the perfect-for-each-other couple. They knew it would happen eventually. And everybody was so nice about it. Logan and Kendall had nothing to worry about. Their best friends, even people they'd seen around but never actually spoken to were supportive.

They couldn't be happier.

The pair walked along, enjoying the sunny day, and enjoying each other's company. They sat down on a bench on pressed their lips together. They laced their hands and sat back, looking up at the sky. Life was good. No, life was perfect.

X~X~X~X

Later that evening, Logan and Kendall were snuggled together on the couch, watching a hockey game. James had a date, Katie was with Kyle, Mrs. Knight was at the gym, and Carlos made himself scarce, leaving the cute couple alone.

The Wild was playing against the Flyers, and the game was tied 7-7 in the fourth quarter. There was only 17 seconds left and The Wild had the puck. As the clock ticked down, the player with the puck got closer to the net. He took a shot, and scored. The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. Kendall jumped up off the couch and threw his arms up in the air.

"We won! Woo!" He cheered happily. Logan chuckled at his enthusiastic boyfriend. Kendall grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and pulled him to his feet. The blonde wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the ground.

"Kendall, Kendall put me down!" Logan tried to free himself from Kendall's grasp, but his pleas were ignored.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep you up here." Kendall joked. Logan continued to struggle, so eventually he was set down. The blonde stuck out his lower lip and pouted as Logan sat back down on the couch.

"What?" He asked, confused about what the problem was.

"You're no fun." Kendall teased, playfully shoving the smaller boy's shoulder as he sat down next to him. Logan laughed and shoved back. The boys sat together silently as Kendall flipped through the channels on the television. He stopped for a second as he felt Logan's breathing slowed down to a rhythmic pattern. Kendall smiled as Logan shifted in his sleep, resting his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. He buried his face in Logan's short, dark hair, and inhaled the scent of the hair-gel he always used. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes, protectively holding Logan close. And there, on the couch, he fell asleep beside his loving boyfriend.

X~X~X~X

Half an hour later, Mrs. Knight arrived home from the gym. The T.V was playing, but she heard no voices, so she went to investigate. She smiled when she came across Kendall and Logan cuddled together, fast asleep on the couch.

The boys had yet to tell her about them being a couple. They weren't afraid of telling her; they knew she would be completely supportive. They just weren't ready.

But Mrs. Knight had always had a feeling about Kendall and Logan being a couple. She just knew to give them some time. Mrs. Knight grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and placed it across the sleeping bodies. She gently kissed their foreheads and went up to her room for the night.

X~X~X~X

Kendall and Logan. Best friends, boyfriends, teammates, and band mates. All in all, a match made in Heaven.

* * *

><p>NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Well, what do you think? Remember, this is my first slash story. Be nice=) Haha. Big shout-out to PhotographicSinger97 for forcing me to write during our sleepover! Love ya! (Insert heart here) Sorry about the ending of this. I wasn't sure how to finish this. Oh yeah! Did you hear? Doctors say that when you review someone's FanFiction, you are building up your immune system, and, and…Who am I kidding? What I'm trying to say is, PLEASE REVIEW! Please! =) **Sorry this is short…<p> 


	2. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Hello all! *sigh* You know what? I love Kogan. It's a beautiful thing, and if you don't believe me, check out the Big Time Rush Kogan archives right here on FanFiction. Or you can ask RushersRuleTheWorld97. She ships Kogan good. So all you Kogan lovers, go check her out. Even if you don't like Kogan, go read it. I bet after you read some of her stuff, you'll like Kogan. Kay? Kay. Because of her love for Kogan (which I caused BTW), I decided to write another Kogan-tastic one-shot, just for her. Enjoy!

Warning- Slash…If you couldn't tell. Nothing bad, on account of that's icky. And I'm prude. And innocent, according to my friends. Heehee.

Disclaimer- I actually do own Big Time Rush. They're sitting right next to me in my living room. And you know what else? I'm not a human. I'm an alien from Venus who's here to abduct all of the moose from Canada. You get where I'm going with this?

Notes- This involves one-sided Kogan from Logan's POV, one-sided Kogan from Kendall's POV, Jendall, and Lomille. You'll see how it all plays out ;)

Kendall way lying on his stomach on his bed, checking out a Big Time Rush article in James' new Pop Tiger magazine. He smiled as he thought back to the day the guys had done this interview.

~X~X~X~

_ "So Logan, are you seeing anyone?" The blonde haired woman named Becky asked. She was interviewing Big Time Rush for the next issue of Pop Tiger._

_ "Well," Logan smiled. "I'm crushing on someone, but I'm not in a relationship at the moment."_

~X~X~X~

Kendall remembered his heart fluttering upon hearing that. He had held back the enormous smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. That was when Logan and Camille were in 'off again' mode. Since then, they'd gotten back together, and then broken up again. But they were still close, and Kendall knew that they could get back together at any moment.

_No, I don't like Logan. I'm in love with Jo. Logan likes Camille. That's how it works. I like girls. Logan likes girls._

He kept trying to tell himself that, but inside, he knew it was a lie. At least the part about him being in love with Jo. Sure, she was pretty, funny, and he had fun when they hung out. But when they kissed, he didn't feel that spark that everyone always raves about when you kiss that special someone. Kendall never felt that spark with anybody. Not Jo or any of the girlfriends he had back in Minnesota.

But Kendall was _positive_ that Logan loved Camille. Sure, they had their off-again moments, but when they were together, they looked so happy. They had one of those relationships that people envied. And Kendall? He envied Camille.

"Kendall?" His thoughts were interrupted when Carlos poked his head into the bedroom. "Jo just texted me. She said you weren't answering your phone, and she wants to know if your date is still on for tonight."

"Oh, yeah. I'll let her know. Thanks." He replied. Carlos left, and Kendall grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. 3 missed calls and 5 unopened text messages. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his phone go off. He sent a quick message to his girlfriend, letting her know that he would pick her up at 6:30. Kendall sat up on his bed and stretched his arms. He had 45 minutes to get ready for his date. As he was about to get up to go shower, Logan came into the room they shared.

"Hey." The raven-haired teen greeted.

"Hey. Whatcha up to?" Kendall asked.

"I'm gonna throw on some sweatpants and read a bit. I don't have any plans for the night, so I'm taking a little vacation." Logan smiled his crooked smile.

"Sounds fun." Kendall returned a grin. Logan slid open a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black, baggy sweatpants. He changed quickly and flopped down onto his bed, reaching for the medical textbook on his nightstand. He opened to the first page of the new book, when he stopped and looked at Kendall.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date with Jo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kendall snapped out of the trance he was in and nodded.

"Oh, right." He blushed. He hurriedly grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black and blue t-shirt, and a pair of black Vans before heading to the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, Kendall was dressed and running a comb through his still slightly wet hair. He grabbed the car keys off of the counter and headed out to go get Jo from her apartment.

~X~X~X~

Half an hour later, Logan came out of his and Kendall's room to get a drink. He poured a glass of orange juice and took a seat at the island. He rested his chin on his fist and got lost in his own thoughts.

~X~X~X~

_ Logan sat beside Camille at a table by the pool. He wasn't concentrating on his date though. He was focused on Jo and Kendall, who were sharing a smoothie in one of the cabanas. Logan almost grimaced at the sight of the couple holding hands across the table._

_ "Logan." Camille tried to regain her boyfriend's attention. "Logan…"_

~X~X~X~

"Logan!" Logan almost fell off of his chair as a voice yelled his name. James was standing next to him with a concerned look on his face. "Dude, are you okay? You're like completely zoned out."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Logan explained. He wasn't a lie. He was thinking, about Kendall.

"Oh, alright. Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my algebra homework." James asked.

"Sure." Logan took a sip of his juice and hopped off of his chair.

_the next day by the pool…_

"Just carry the three." Logan instructed, pointing to a problem on James' algebra worksheet. They hadn't finished the night before, due to James stalling and falling asleep on his textbook. James worked out the equation.

"Like this?" He asked, turning his paper towards his tutor. Logan glanced at it.

"M-hhhm." He nodded, and then turned his attention back towards something more interesting.

"You checking out that cute redhead over there?" James gestured to a new girl sitting on a lounge chair across the pool yard. Logan blushed fiercely, making James assume that the answer was a yes. Actually, Logan was checking out Kendall, who was sitting alone, two chairs away from the girl. But Logan would _never_ admit that to James.

"Well, go talk to her!" The tall brunette encouraged. Logan's eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" He refused, shaking his head rapidly. "No way!"

"Dude, you're single. Don't let this girl get away from you!" James stood up and brought Logan to his feet.

"James, James, James, stop!" Logan protested, not moving his legs.

"Logan, just go over there and show how you feel. Just do it." James urged, giving him a gentle shove. Logan sucked in a deep breath, clenched his fists at his sides, and marched over to the lounge chairs. But instead of stopping and talking to the redheaded girl, he stood in front of Kendall.

"Hey Lo-" The blonde was cut off by Logan grabbing the front of his plaid shirt in his fists. He pulled the taller boy to his feet and forcefully pressed his lips against Kendall's. The raven-haired boy was surprised when Kendall's mouth cracked open, allowing the desperately craved access of his tongue. The two pulled away, gasping for breath. They had attracted the attention of basically everyone in the pool yard. "Logan?" Kendall had a look of complete shock on his face. With tears in his eyes, Logan ran away, back into the lobby.

Kendall just stood there, awestruck. He wasn't sure if that had really just happened. Logan, his _straight_ best friend _kissed_ him? He didn't know whether he wanted to bury his face in his hands in confusion, or do a dance of joy. Before he could think about it any further, James ran over.

"Dude, what just happened?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Logan just kissed me." Kendall said with a smile. He turned on his heel and ran towards the lobby, determined to find Logan.

_in apartment 2J…_

"Logan! Where'd you go?" Kendall called through the apartment. In response, he received complete silence. He sighed and started searching for his younger friend. Kendall looked in the swirly slide, behind the couch, in the hall closet, and in the bathroom. He decided he now needed to try looking in his and Logan's bedroom.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. Logan's bed was empty, and void of blankets and his dark grey comforter. Instead, there was a large, shaking head of fabric on Kendall's bed. Kendall silently tip-toed over and sat down next to it.

"Logan? Are you in there?" He asked, hoping he would get an answer. No response. "I didn't want to have to do this." Kendall started poking the blankets, knowing that Logan has extremely ticklish ribs. A muffled sound came from inside the cocoon. The moved around, then Logan's head poked out.

Kendall's heart nearly shattered when he saw tears pouring down the pale boy's cheeks. His eyes were puffy and the tip of his nose was red. Logan wiped his face with the sleeve of his cardigan.

"Kendall, I'm sorry." He apologized, sniffling before continuing. "I don't know what happened, or-or why I did it, and you probably h-hate me now and-" His blubbering was cut short by Kendall, who silenced him with his lips, giving one of the most passionate kisses either of them had ever experienced. When the pulled away, Kendall had tears in his eyes like the smart boy did.

"Thank you, Logan."

"What? Why are you thanking me?" Logan asked, confused.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that to happen." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, running his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of his hand.

"Really?" Logan questioned with hopeful eyes.

"Really." Kendall confirmed, pecking Logan on the lips.

"But wait, what about Jo?" Logan had a look of either caution or terror written across his face.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her." The blonde assured. "It'll be alright." He stood up off of the bed.

"Good luck." The smaller boy said, still worried.

_outside of Jo's apartment…_

Kendall stood outside of Jo's apartment door. He ran through what he was going to say. He hesitated, before knocking on the door. A few moments later, it opened, and Jo appeared.

"Hey Kendall." She greeted. "Come in." Kendall obliged and stepped in. The two sat on the Taylor's couch.

"Jo, I need to tell you something." Kendall twiddled his thumbs and stared at his Vans.

"You're going to tell me that you and Logan kissed?" Jo said. Kendall's eyes widened.

"B-But, how'd you know?" Kendall asked, kind of amazed at how she found out so quickly.

"I can see the pool yard from my room. I saw it." Jo shrugged.

"Are you…mad?" Kendall asked cautiously.

"Not at all. If you guys are happy, I'm happy." The blonde girl smiled.

"Thank you, so much. You're amazing." Kendall commented.

"Yeah, I know. Now, don't you have someone to get back to?" Jo winked.

"That I do." Kendall smiled. He gave Jo a _friendly_ hug, stood up, and almost ran back to 2J, eager to tell Logan the good news.

_in apartment 2J…_

"Logan!" Kendall shouted excitedly as he closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Logan stumbled into the living room, tripping over his feet.

"Hold on." Kendall held up his index finger. He walked to the coffee table and picked up Katie's green iPod Nano. He scrolled though the songs until he found the one he wanted. He motioned for Logan to come and handed him one of the ear buds and inserting the other into his own ear. Kendall pressed play and music flooded into their ears.

_Your b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend, your b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend…_

"Kendall." Logan gushed with bright eyes.

"Shhh." Kendall hissed. There was silence among them as the song played. When the chorus started, he sang along.

"I heard that, you're lookin' for a boyfriend, I see that, give me time, you know I'm gonna be that. Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me, can't you see, all I really wanna be, is your boyfriend."

Kendall paused the song and looked at Logan hopefully.

"Well, what do you think? Are you looking for a boyfriend?" He gestured to himself. Logan laughed.

"You're such a dork sometimes, you know that?" He shook his head.

"So, is that a yes?"

"You better believe it." Loan wrapped his arms around Kendall, who planted a kiss on the shorter boys head. The new couple stood there in each other's arms, soaking in everything that had happened in the past 27 minutes. As they held each other, Carlos and James walked into the apartment, giving them sideways looks.

"Hey guys." James spoke up, breaking the silence. Kendall and Logan let go of each other, and instead settled for lacing their fingers together.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"So," Carlos glanced at their intertwined hands. "Are you guys, like, a thing now?" They boys in question looked at each other, and then turned back and nodded.

"Yup." Kendall answered, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Well that took you guys long enough." James shook his head. Him and Carlos sat on the couch and started up the X-Box.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Logan asked in an extremely confused voice.

"You know," James shrugged

"We just always thought you guys needed to get together." Carlos added.

"Oh." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't want to push you guys!" James reasoned.

"Wow, you sound like a mom." Carlos teased. James shoved him to the side.

"So, are you guys going to sit around and play tonsil hockey? Because we have a Carlos around the apartment, and he doesn't need to see any of that." James joked. Kendal; and Logan leant in and gave each other a quick kiss.

"Only sometimes." Kendall winked. James put his hand over Carlos' eyes. Carlos squirmed away.

"Are we going to play or what?" He asked, holding up two more controllers. Kendall and Logan each grabbed one.

"You're on." Logan challenged. Soon, apartment 2J was filled with the sounds of video-game violence and victory screams, and the four best friends, with the addition of the new happy couple, wouldn't have it any other way.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Yay cheese-ball ending! Aren't they the best? Just a note- the part with Logan being on Kendall's bed was thrown in there for RushersRuleTheWorl97, because while I was writing that part in Chinese class, she requested it. And she's my buddy, so of course I would put it in there! And yes, this was kinda long. So thank you to those of you that made it this far and are now currently reading this author's note! You rock my world! Well, I don't have much else to say, so I guess I'll be heading out. See you next time for the next installment of Kogan love! _Ohhh Kogan love is the best kinda love I've ever, ever, seeeeeeeeen! _(Oh yeah, that's my Kogan theme song! You like it?) So, until next time, remember- stay in school, school is cool! ~Kendall Schmidt

~Lauren Nicole


End file.
